


Too Much

by evanderblake



Series: Egobang [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, Coffee Shop, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Stress, Sweet, low motivation, request, utterly completely sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Arin has no motivation, and Dan has a sort of solution.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my daughter, Hana, whom I love. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Arin laid face down on the couch in his office. It wasn’t often that he felt this way, that he lacked his normal drive to complete daily tasks; sure, some days his depression was worse than others, but today was different. He felt nothing. He had absolutely no motivation for reasons unknown.

And it was a Tuesday, which meant there was supposed to be a grump session today. Usually he was absolutely thrilled about grump sessions, because what could be better than playing video games with the man you love the most? However, just the thought of doing that made him feel stressed. He wanted to be with Dan, but in his current state, he almost felt better calling the whole thing off. They had enough material to get them through the next couple weeks… although their initial plan was to get ahead on episodes so that if anyone suddenly became sick, or if there was some kind of emergency, they would be prepared. Arin sighed heavily and turned onto his side, facing the back of the couch.

It wasn’t even that he had that much work to do. All the tasks he’d taken on were completely voluntary with no set deadline, and even if he didn’t complete them, people wouldn’t be disappointed. He would be disappointed because he expected more from himself. He wanted to please others. He wanted to do as much as he could to make everyone happy. But sometimes, he couldn’t keep up with his demanding expectations, and it left him drained. 

Arin sat up straight on the couch and crossed his legs. He wanted to get up, to go out into the office space and start working. He wanted that so badly, just to have the satisfaction of working on something and completing something. Arin had so many good ideas that he wanted to get started on, and yet he just sat there.

Suddenly the door to his office cracked just a little. “Hey buddy? You feelin’ okay?” Dan’s gentle voice questioned. He stuck his head through the door just enough so that Arin saw his beautiful eyes and curly hair sticking every which way.

Arin sighed again, folding his arms and pushing against the back of the couch. “I don’t know, man. I just… don’t feel like doing anything.”

Dan moved through the doorway and onto the couch next to his boyfriend. “That’s okay, though. We don’t have to do grumps today,” Dan reasoned, placing a hand on Arin’s knee. 

“But if we don’t then I’m going to feel bad because we are supposed to be getting ahead on episodes, and I already have so much work to do and—”

“What work?” Dan interrupted, his eyebrows knit together. “I thought you were out of projects to work on.”

“Yeah but…” Arin groaned throwing his head back, “I started like, ten other things and I want to make progress on at least some of them today.”

Dan chuckled, rubbing his thumb lightly over Arin’s kneecap. “Dude, you’re only real responsibility right now is to do grumps, and if you aren’t feeling like it today, then we don’t have to do it. Matt and Ryan said we’ve got plenty of episodes to keep us going for a while, so you shouldn’t, like… get all concerned about it. You can just relax if you wanna,” he explained with a grin. 

Arin leaned over, nuzzling into Dan’s shoulder. “But I’m not gonna feel right if I don’t work on something today.” 

Dan was struggling to understand Arin’s dilemma. Arin was always hard at work, recording or animating or even writing, and so Dan thought that maybe he needed a break. Quite obviously, Arin did need a break, but he was denying himself any leeway to take one in fear that he’ll get behind on whatever tasks he had taken up, though their deadlines were imaginary. 

Dan stood up abruptly. “Let’s go get some coffee.”

Arin raised an eyebrow. “Really? Where did that co—”

“Shut up. We’re going out.” Dan grabbed Arin’s hand and yanked him to his feet. For a moment, they were eye to eye, and Dan noticed the pink blush the covered his cheeks. With a smirk, he turned and pulled Arin out through the door and all the way out to his car.

\----------

“Dan, this really isn’t necessary,” Arin whispered as he stood behind his boyfriend in the line. He practically clung to his back, gripping his hand tightly.

Dan simply smiled at the desperation in Arin’s voice; Dan knew full-well that Arin was not a fan of crowds, and Dan had inadvertently picked one of the busiest coffee shops to visit. Arin was not one to be clingy, either – not in the slightest. But now he couldn’t seem to get close enough. 

When it was their turn to order, Dan greeted the cashier with a smooth, relaxed tone and quickly ordered their drinks. Arin peered over Dan’s shoulder and watched his languid motions as Dan held out a twenty-dollar bill, then leaned forward to say, “Keep the change.” Arin could almost feel the girl’s knees go weak as they walked away. 

“That girl looked like she was going to melt,” Arin said, grinning. 

Dan turned around and wrapped his arms around Arin’s waist, “I seem to have that effect on people.” He placed a soft, utterly sweet kiss on Arin’s forehead. “Come on, let’s go find somewhere to sit.”

Miraculously enough, there was a loveseat open next to the electric fireplace, and they quickly snatched the seat. Dan was practically on top of Arin, his long legs draped over Arin’s thighs. They chatted quietly until their drinks were delivered by the girl at the cash register, whose face was beet-red as she handed Dan’s drink over. 

“Man, she is mesmerized by you!” Arin laughed as Dan sipped from his cup. 

Dan shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m sort of used to it. It only means something to me if I can make you weak in the knees,” he said softly, weaving his fingers with Arin’s. 

Arin’s heart beat a little faster. “Uh, so… what was the point of getting coffee? Not that I d-don’t appreciate spending time with you or anything. It was kind of sudden, right?”

“You’re very clearly stressed. Stressed from having no motivation, which, to me, doesn’t make sense or seem fun. So we’re having coffee to take your mind off things and to give you some energy. Because like, caffeine can do that sometimes. Give you motivation, or whatever,” Dan explained, squeezing his hand. 

Arin nodded thoughtfully. He was thankful to have someone as caring as Dan in his life; someone who, although he couldn’t fully process how Arin was feeling, still did everything in his ability to make him feel better. It made him feel warm. He snuggled closer to Dan and exhaled slowly, releasing his anxieties about work along with his breath.

“Thank you,” Arin hummed, admiring the way Dan’s fingers fit perfectly between his. “This is nice… to just get away from the office for a while.”

“I’m just glad that it’s helping you. I wasn’t really sure what I was supposed to do,” Dan admitted, biting his lip. “I don’t like seeing you like that.”

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled, pulling Dan’s hand to his lips. 

Dan’s face turned red as he suppressed a squeal; he was a big fan of Arin’s small acts of affection. “Don’t be sorry, man. I love you too much for you to feel like shit, so like, just tell me when you’re having problems. And we can go get coffee, or we can just snuggle up like this if you want.”

Arin was head over heels for this man. That was becoming more and more obvious with each word exchanged between them. “Mmhm,” was all he could manage before Dan leaned forward and kissed him slowly and more passionately than ever before. 

When they pulled away, Arin noticed quite a few people had been staring, and a wave of embarrassment washed over him. He covered his blushing face with his hands, groaning lowly although he was grinning.

“Do you think you’d have enough motivation to do the grump session if I told you we could… I don’t know, cuddle or some shit tonight?” Dan mumbled against his neck before placing a quick kiss under his jaw. 

He practically leapt off the couch, now being the one to pull Dan off his feet. “C’mon, we’re going.”

Dan giggled at his enthusiasm. Before long they were seated on the couch, playing Sonic and the Black Knight, screaming and laughing just like normal.


End file.
